The design of electronic devices continues to evolve including designs that enable the device to flex or bend in response to an applied force. A user's touch or grip on an electronic device will vary in accordance with the flexing and bending of the device as will various device parameters that are affected by the forces exerted by user's contact or the deformation. As such, the delivery of a desired haptic effect through the device to the user can be disrupted or altered by one or both of device contact and device deformation resulting in an unsatisfactory, or even undetectable, haptic sensation.